


@FastLearner

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At long last, Severus is a fast learner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	@FastLearner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nocturnus33](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nocturnus33).



> Written in response to [nocturnus33](http://nocturnus33.livejournal.com//)'s prompt of _Severus/Hermione: Twitter_.

I am @SurroundedByIdiots, @NotEvenGlamping. Now, even virtually.

Ha, bloody ha, @SurroundedByIdiots. That won't do for a pleasant, polite, and professional shopkeeper.

No, @NotEvenGlamping, it wouldn't. What then, is the problem?

Alienating your tech-savvy customers won't earn you anything, and I wish to be paid for my part in this venture, @SurroundedByIdiots.

Your minimal part, @NotEvenGlamping.

That's not what OUR investors said, @SurroundedByIdiots. 

Did you, or did you not, @NotEvenGlamping, indicate my rather large part in your satisfaction with matters between us last night?

Do you speak 'sofa', @SurroundedByIdiots?

@NotEvenGlamping, I propose a shared shop account: @Brews_and_Books.

@SurroundedByIdiots: Yes!


End file.
